A day at the Malikov's
by team-valkyrie
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Tamsin and Kenzi have a kid


A/N: A lovely anon on tumblr requested i write this cute fic. Idk how this happened to be honest, words just kinda flowed out. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Dam-I mean dang it! I burned the spaghetti again! Is it really supposed to be this hard? Martha Stewart made it look so easy," Kenzi whined to her daughter, Kara. Making lunch was not an easy task.

Kara giggled at her moms' antics. Her bright green eyes gleamed with mischief "we could just order a pizza."

Kenzi gasped. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? "Why that is a great idea, daughter of mine! To the phone we go!"

"Can we get breadsticks too?" Kara pleaded, her green puppy dog eyes (she learned it from Dyson) gazing deep into her mother's icy blue eyes. Now, Kenzi knew her little angel had cranked up the charm to 11 (she learned it from Bo) to get her mom to say yes. Much to Tamsin's chagrin, and Kenzi's amusement, their little bundle of joy had picked up a few things from their group of friends since they were around her so much. Kara had learned to use her charm from Bo, give puppy dog eyes (and howl- that had been an interesting week) from Dyson, tales about the mystical world they lived in from Trick, and even knowledge about sciency stuff from Lauren. It was endearing how much they loved the little girl and Kenzi couldn't be more grateful.

"Of course we can!" Kenzi said, easily giving in. She couldn't just refuse her baby girl, sue her.

Before they could call their favorite pizzeria, they heard the front door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Tamsin sing-songed with sarcasm. "Where's my little princess?"

"Mommy!" the tiny blonde girl shrieked, launching herself into Tamsin's awaiting arms. Even though Kenzi had carried Kara, she had a special bond with Tamsin that no one could had predicted. Kara was the splitting image of Tamsin, and had also take her mother's charming personality. They talked alike, acted alike, even dressed alike. Kenzi knew that Tamsin was Kara's hero and it melted her heart.

The beautiful smile that radiated from Tamsin when she looked at her little girl was breathtaking and made Kenzi fall even more in love with her wife. It was amazing how much Tamsin had grown throughout their relationship and raising their daughter.

"How is my princess doing on this lovely day?" Tamsin cooed at Kara, who was now safely tucked in her mother's embrace.

"Good! Moms and I tried to make lunch, but it didn't go so well," Kara giggle, amused by their failed attempt at cooking. "We had a girls day! We watched movies all day and ate pancakes, it was so much fun!" The little girl was glowing as she excitedly told her mommy about her awesome day with her moms.

"Well it sounds like you two had a lot of fun," Tamsin said with a smile. She put Kara down and walked over to her wife. "And how is my queen doing today?"

Kenzi blushed before giving Tamsin a loving kiss. It baffled her how she still fell putty in the blonde's hand after being together for so long.

"Good," she said before pulling Tamsin in for a hug. "I missed you babe."

Tamsin chuckled and hugged Kenzi tighter. "I missed you more, my love. I have good news though! I talked to Dyson at the station today and he said he could babysit this weekend to give us some… alone time," she husked out. It had been weeks since they had gone on a date so Tamsin had planned something special for them.

"I can't wait!" Kenzi purred, ecstatic with the plans. As much as she loved Kara, she needed her alone time with Tamsin. A girl has needs!

They separated from their hug and Tamsin said "awesome! Now let's go eat, I'm starved!"

Tamsin scooped Kara up and she ran to the kitchen while Kenzi laughed at her wife's antics. When she got to the kitchen, Tamsin had already started fixing the food she had made. In a matter of minutes, a delicious meal was awaiting them at the table.

The trio sat down to have a nice lunch, talking about everything and nothing. Right now, nothing else mattered except for each other. It was these random moments that they had learned to cherished the most.


End file.
